


Trying To Unravel a Mystery

by fireflysglow_archivist



Category: Firefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-01
Updated: 2008-12-01
Packaged: 2019-04-29 09:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14469552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireflysglow_archivist/pseuds/fireflysglow_archivist
Summary: Book has a talk with Zoe about Mal.





	Trying To Unravel a Mystery

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Many thanks to my beta, Cyn, for beta'ing and for the series title.

  
Author's notes: Many thanks to my beta, Cyn, for beta'ing and for the series title.  


* * *

Trying To Unravel a Mystery

## Trying To Unravel a Mystery

Status: Completed: 11/22/2008 

Spoilers: The Train Job 

Categories: Ficlet, General, Missing Scene 

Archive Permission: Ask first. I'll probably say yes. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue. 

Word Count: 582 

Author's Notes: This started out as a single sentence that popped into my head. My muse just ran with it from there. Takes place directly during the scene where Mal tells Book that God isn't welcome on his boat. 

* * *

"What about you, Shepherd? How come you're flying around with us Brigands? I mean, shouldn't you be off bringing religiosity to the fuzzy-wuzzies or something?" 

*If the Captain thinks he can rattle me with that question, he is mistaken. * Matter-of-factly, Book stated, "Oh, I've got heathens aplenty right here." Then gives the Captain a small smile. He notes that the Captain doesn't look amused. 

"If I'm your mission, Shepherd, best give it up. You're welcome on my boat. God ain't." 

Book watched as the Captain turned and walked away, abruptly ending the conversation. He considered following the Captain, but didn't think he'd be open to talking, at least not about God. He turned and made his way towards his room. Just before he got there, he spotted Zoe. In the short time he'd been on the ship, he'd been able to pick up on the closeness between her and Captain Reynolds. Knew about their past relationship and that they'd been friends since long before they'd met rest of the crew. 

"Zoe, may I speak with you for a minute?" 

The ship's first officer didn't answer him, but stopped and turned to face him, so Book took that as a yes. "I noticed the Captain wears a cross." 

Zoe's response was a nod in the affirmative. 

"If the Captain doesn't believe in God, why does he wear the cross?" 

"Don't recall him saying he didn't believe, just said he ain't got much use for him." Zoe replied, as if that explained everything. Maybe to her it did, but not to Book. 

He thought about it, the said, "So he believes in God, he just hates him." 

"Pretty much." Zoe agreed. 

What could make someone hate God? Just the thought of it boggled his mind. Sure, in his time at the Abby he'd come across those who had doubted their faith for various reasons, but never anyone who had hated God as one would hate an enemy. Then, knowing that the Captain had fought for the Independents, he had an idea of what it might be. "Because of the war?" 

"Not so much the war itself, or even the losing part, just what happened towards the end and afterwards." 

Book noticed that her voice seemed to tighten as she spoke. He got the impression this was something that wasn't often discussed. Not with anyone other than the Captain anyway. He wondered what her husband thought of that. He was silent for a moment as he thought about what Zoe had said. What could have possibly happened to turn Captain Reynolds against God as he had? Had he, at some point, been devote in his faith in God and had that faith shattered? Realization hit suddenly. "Serenity Valley," he stated. 

He watched as Zoe's expression darkened. "Mostly." 

"You were there too." It was a statement. He didn't have to ask; he could see it in her eyes. 

"I know what the history books said occurred there, but there is more to it, isn't there?" 

Again, she didn't reply and didn't need to. The answer was in her eyes and the set of her jaw. He thought about asking her what had truly happened there. Doubted she would tell him, but contemplated asking her anyway. 

He didn't get a chance to decide. "Zoe!" The Captain's voice boomed throughout the ship, "We got a meeting to get to, ain't got time for lollygagging." 

"Gotta go." With that said, Zoe turned and left leaving Book to his thoughts. 

**TBC**

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title:   **Trying To Unravel a Mystery**   
Series Name:   **"The Book of Book: The Mysteries Behind Beliefs"**   
Author:   **Mickey**   [website]   
Details:   **Series**  |  **G**  |  **gen**  |  **3k**  |  **12/01/08**   
Characters:  Malcolm, Zoe, Book   
Summary:  Book has a talk with Zoe about Mal.   
Notes:  Many thanks to my beta, Cyn, for beta'ing and for the series title.   
  



End file.
